The present invention relates to a voltage memory device of the type in which the output voltage is in proportion to the voltage charged across a capacitor.
In the voltage memory devices of the type in which the voltage held or stored is dependent upon the position of a brush of a variable resistor, the held or stored voltage tends to change due to the unsatisfactory contact between the brush and a resistor due to their wear and abrasion. Therefore, the correct voltage cannot be derived. Moreover, the resistance of the variable resistor changes depending upon the ambient temperature, so that the held or stored voltage inevitably changes.